Dragon's Eye
by yumiyume
Summary: What if there was more to our favorite weapons mistress than everyone thought. Turns out there is which was why she was tracked down and badly beaten. On top of that being told she was worthless. No one would be 100% with part of them locked away.
1. Awaken

It hurt. It hurt so bad. Her insides felt twisted and gnarled with anxiety even if she only had a gash across her stomach. Her arms were not broken but were useless beside her as she laid sprawled out on the ground moist with her blood. Her ears perked up as she heard her attacker coming near.

"Intel was wrong about you. You were suppose to have the dragon's eye, demon exorcist and elementium blood in you. Instead of a powerful opponent, I find a little girl whose only skill is to throw around weapon and some taijutsu. Any worthy opponent would be able to at least use genjutsu or ninjutsu and yet you have none. You couldn't even be used for a seduction mission. You are not even a kunoichi. You are worthless." said a man from the shadows as he stepped out into the light and into her line of vision.

A man roughly in his thirties stepped out into the light in front of her. He had bronzed his taunt with muscles but not overly so. He had cropped silver hair and black eyes filled with hatred directed at her. He had on an eye patch but even with that one eye his gaze still burned her.

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about?" she asked. She didn't know him and she wasn't out on a mission. This made no sense to break into a village and solely attack the villages weapon mistress. On top of all this she didn't know what the hell the dragon's eye was or what and elementium was and she certainly wasn't a demon exorcist.

"My name is Celebrium. I have spent my life destroying that wretched bloodline and its cursed blood. With no apparent abilities of that bloodline I suppose I could leave you alive. As worthless as you are right now, if I leave you alive you might find some worth of being to cling to. I have no further use for you." he said walking away.

Anger overcame her in such a way that it felt like fire running through her veins. She watched his back retreat into the distance. Worthless, she growled to herself. She'd show him. He hadn't been the first to treat her like that, others had too, only not in so many words. She'd show them all. Those being her last thought as her body shut down on her.

When she awoke again she was in a meadow and it was dark out. A figure came to her and lifted her chin and sighed. She pulled her up into her arms and laid Tenten on her lap with no resistance from Tenten. She had long brunette hair and the strangest golden eyes. They seemed all seeing and all knowing as she looked into Tenten's eyes. She was slim in figure and short in stature but there was an unmistakable strength emanating from her.

"Do you truly want to become stronger no matter the hardships you will face to do so? Think carefully before you answer me." she asked.

"Yes. If there is more of me I can unlock, I want it. If I want people to accept and embrace me I have to embrace and love myself. I'm tired of being treated as nothing when I'm something. I want to know more about who I truly am. I don't want anymore made up stories from someone about where I came from and who my family was when in truth they know nothing. I want to know who I am, all of me, so I can end this hollow half life existence and become whole."

"You remind me of myself when I was young. Even when you were small you had such conviction in your eyes. I love that about you, once you've make up your mind it's pretty much impossible to stop you. I'll tell you who you truly are and why part of you was sealed away within your self." she said. "I sealed my soul inside of you when I sealed part of you away, so when you were able to awaken or needed the strength to continue I could teach you. You are of the last descendant of the dragon eye, demon exorcist, and elementium bloodline's. You are the last because we were foolish. In our excitement to push our limits to see just how strong we could be as a clan and as a whole, people began to fear us because they did not know us or our capabilities. Ignorance bred fear and fear us they did. We wanted to join together the all three of our clan's bloodline's to it's fullest capabilities. Let me explain each class to you. First off I'll explain the dragon's eye to you. The dragon's eye can be used to see the past, present, and the future. When activated in a battle you will know what your opponent will do and then rightly counterattack. However it not only attacks it's opponents, it will attack you as well if you let your guard down while using it. It's a power that cannot be taken lightly. As a Demon Exorcist, to defeat demon's we ourselves become demon's. We become dragons. Not large and scaly though we transcend and become similar. There are three forms. The earth, sky, and the heaven's dragon's. The earth dragon's power is focused on the legs and part of you that is closet to the earth. The sky dragon focuses on you upper body. Finally the heaven's dragon empowers your whole body. While each form is powerful in it's own right, it can be a sensory overload when used too long and can overwhelm and kill you. It can only do that if you let it though. Lastly there is the elementium blood. There are several elements: Earth, wind, water, and fire. They branch off and all have different forms besides their given names. For example, earth is the soil you tread upon but it is also the rock's beneath and above it. Also in water there is ice. Fire is different for it's electricity since it conducted heat. In wind there is not only a gentle breeze but also the pressure that comes with it. While this blood is less dangerous to you, always keep in mind that you have to control the energy invested upon yourself. We succeeded in joining the bloods, you are living proof. You lived in peace with us for about three years until our village was attacked. You have to understand they feared us and in our own ignorance we offered no explanation of who we were and what so the fear grew and spread out of control. While taken by surprise with our powers we fought and defeated them again and again, moving from our village to stop the bloodshed. They followed us though and in time they knew our powers. They called us possessed and cursed beings. They made a clan solely for hunting us down in cold blood. They thought they were justified in killing us. They just wanted to justify murder. The clan they made, while having no supernatural power beyond a normal ninja, each have specialized fields and were trained intensely in it from the age of five on. They were sent out on assassination missions at the ages of ten and up to bring in money when they couldn't find one of us to slaughter. They were trained to keep their mind blank in hope that we could not use the dragon's eyes since it seemed the most dangerous to them. Even after all the bloodshed they still know very little about our abilities just the basic facts and not in any true detail. We moved from place to place and fought till there was only the two of us. You were five by then. I knew we would last long, my only satisfaction is that in their desperate attempt to kill every single one of us, it had dwindled their clan to two of them. I did the only thing I could to keep you alive. I sealed part of you away. I made you look more normal, plain, to easier be able to integrate into a crowd. Doing that also sealed away your memories, so when you awoke in a strange town you didn't know anything. However, when I sealed you I sealed my soul in you so I could help you when the time arose. It killed me of course because no one can live without a soul, but I live on in you."

She gave her time to absorb the information before continuing. "Your full name is Orianna Maeve Long. It means intoxicating golden dragon. When you stumbled into Konoha they're Hokage gave you the name Tenten. You were my little dragon and I wish I could physically be with you, but alas it's not to be. Remember you're never alone, for as long as your alive I am too. You will always have me, that I promise you as your mother. There are people waiting for you to awaken so I shall release my hold on you for now. I have broken the seal so you will look different. Be prepared, your powers are also unleashed and in a more suitable time I will come for you and train you so they don't overcome you. Awaken my little dragon."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** What do you think of the first chapter? Exciting, bland? I have a more clear passage for this story then the others and will try to update more. I'll try to continue to other stories too but I can't promise since if I cant I don't want to break said promise. Anyway as of now there is no decided pairing by next chapter or so I shall try to establish one. I don't own Naruto or Tenjho Tenge where I got the Dragon's Eye and Demon Exorcist idea from. That will probably be the only time I say it but we all know the proper owners so its all good. Lastly but certainly not least thank you to PissedxOffxPrincessx18 for being my Beta. Thanks a bunch. Please review for more.


	2. Enter Ino

**A/N:** I messed up on the name its Maeve Orianna Long. Anyway onwards to the story.

A blinding light surrounded Tenten's hospital room. Neji, Lee and Gai who had been watching over her waiting for her to wake up shielded their eyes in surprise. When the light faded they looked towards Tenten's bed. She didn't look anything like she had before. Her once brown hair was now brunette in a shade that could only be described as a rich wine color that flowed down past her butt. Her once tanned skin turned to a pale creamy ivory color that looked as soft as cashmere. Those were the most noticeable changes. She was still short as ever much to her later chagrin. They couldn't tell if her eye color had changed at all since she had yet to open them. Unknown to them however she had a few surprises for herself next time she was naked and alone in front of the mirror.

Maeve groaned in her sleep and stiffly sat up, opening her eyes to the sight of her teammates. As soon as she fully sat up she was glomped back to the bed by Lee who yelled, "My youthful flower you have no idea how much joy it brings me to see you awake!"

"Lee," gasped Maeve. "Can't… breathe, your crushing me."

"Sorry Ten-chan in my youthful exuberance to see you were well I got ahead of myself, to make up for it I will run one-thousand laps around Konoha!" Lee exclaimed as he climbed off the bed and allowed her to get much needed air.

Neji rolled his eyes at Lee and looked at Tenten. He's the first one who noticed her golden eyes.

"Tenten what happened to you? Not only do you look totally different but we found lying in the forest beaten up." inquired Neji.

"Hmm… She was right about my appearance changing then. Do any of you have a mirror so that I can see myself?"

Gai speaking for the first time since she had awoken said, "Lee."

"On it Gai-sensei." he said as he scrambled off to the bathroom to acquire a mirror for her. In less than twenty seconds he came back and handed her a medium sized hand mirror. Maeve took it and appraised herself quietly she happily noted that she took after her mother and smiled softly.

"Thank you, Lee. For starters I have my memory from before I came to the village back. My name isn't Tenten it's Maeve Orianna Long. As for why I was attacked it's because of the blood I have within me and what it and I can do. However at the time it wasn't activated because of the seal that was placed upon me when I was six to protect me. The seal hid away my powers and my true appearance in hope of me surviving and it worked. I would tell you the rest right now but the Hokage will probably want to know also since almost everything about me in her file is wrong. Besides the look difference I'm still the same person though, you don't have to worry about that." she said smiling.

Gai was the first to speak, "Of course you're still the same you will always be our youthful flower of Team Guy. Isn't that right?" he asked the other two teenagers.

Neji nodded and Lee exclaimed, "Yosh!" Maeve chuckled and took that as a yes.

Gai nodded in approval, "Your wounds healed a lot faster than expected considering how badly you were injured and that it hasn't even been a full day since you collapsed. Before you awoke the nurse approved of you leaving once you awoke. Beside your bed there is change of clothes for you that Ino brought for you. Lee offered to go but she refused. She said that a girl's room is a sacred place that men should not trespass unless granted permission. I don't fully understand it and when I questioned her on it she rolled her eyes at me, sighed, and she said would get you your clothes. We will wait outside while you change." Gai said as he and her team walked out.

She rolled her eyes at Lee and Gai. Only those two would think it would be okay to go into her house and look through her clothes, undergarments and all. She sighed as her muscles creaked a bit as she stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom with her change of clothes. She shed the hospital gown and gasped. She did not remember having a tattoo. She looked closely at the mirror to see that is was a dragon. It's head started at her left breast nipple and wound down around her waist until its tail ended wrapping halfway around her thigh. _'Well, I always did want a tattoo…'_

She shrugged happily and started to get dressed, only then she noticed nothing was fitting right. At all. Things that had been baggy on her only a day ago. Hell, she nearly killed herself getting on her bra because it was so tight it hurt. Her shirt and pants went tight too but not as bad. She wondered if Ino had gotten clothes from a younger time in her life but when she checked the size tag it read true-- it was the right size. It used to be the right size anyway. She finished getting dressed and uncomfortably shifted in her clothes and blushed. Her shirt was like a second skin and the pants weren't much better. It's not like she had anything bigger and she was pretty sure her team was waiting for her so they could all go to the Hokage together and hear the rest of her story. She mentally cursed and shifted again. Maybe they wouldn't notice… yeah, she thought, if I'm lucky. She naively clung to that hope knowing it was useless and without being able to do anything further to help the situation she walked out to meet her teammates.

Neji was the first to see her and raised his eyebrows curiously, she blushed and muttered, "Its not my fault." while quickly walking away from them.

"I knew I should have gotten your clothes! Ino was clearly incapable--"

"Who are you calling a incapable you green monkey! That is her size. Isn't that right Ten--huh?"

Maeve shook her head and sighed. Well she knew it was hoping for too much for them not to notice her clothes. "Hi Yama-chan, it's me Tenten or rather Maeve, that's my real name. I got my memories back. If you come with us I'll tell you the whole story. As for the clothes I guess I grew a little bit when the seal was removed."

Neji and Ino raised their eyebrows when she said she grew 'a little bit'. That was bullshit on her part, her clothes were baggy enough that if she grew 'a little bit' they would not be a second skin on her now.

Ino hugged her and then pulled back and said, "Of course I'll come with you, and you grew more than 'a little bit' but we will save that for later." she started cackling, looking Maeve up and down.

Maeve, alarmed, stepped back away from her some. "What's wrong with you Yama-chan your kind of scaring me here."

"Oh nothing except you can't escape me now! Nothing you have will fit you. After you've told me your story we are going shopping for you. An entire new fitting wardrobe!" Ino exclaimed sighing happily.

"S-Shopping? Now, now Ino lets not get ahead of ourselves here." she said retreating back slowly and then breaking out into a full out sprint when Ino's maniacal look didn't leave her eyes.

Ino ran after her. "Tenten get your ass back here! NOW! You can't escape me, you know damn well none and I mean _none_ of your clothes will fit you!"

"No! I remember the last time you took me shopping!" she said running faster.

"It was not that bad we only went for eight hours straight! Come back!"

"Worry not my youthful teammate I will protect you from the evils of shopping with Ino Yamanaka!" Lee exclaimed and ran after them.

"Evil? I'll show you evil you green monkey wait till I get my hands on you after I have my way with Eve-chan! I'll redefine evil and when I'm done with you I'll make Gaara breaking your legs look like child's play!" Ino yelled, running about the hospital chasing after Maeve.

"I fear nothing for I have the power of youth and it will shield me against your evils!" Lee yelled running out too.

"Wait, Lee! Your youth may not be enough against her fierce rage! Let your sensei protect you!" Gai yelled running out.

Neji stood still watching after them and for once was at a loss for words. What the hell was that? He thought. Slowly a smirk appeared on his face and he chuckled a bit. He had never seen Tenten, no, Maeve, run so fast in her entire life. He chuckled and ran after them. Why miss free entertainment?

This was not what she had planned. Making a scene in much too tight clothes that she wanted to go unnoticed in until she could get more and in a bigger size. But noooo… enter her best friend who had to chase her all the way to the Hokage's office making a big scene all the while. How would a big scene not be caused with her strange new look even though no one knew who she was yet and a trail of screaming people following her? Well, everyone except for Neji, but still. She slowed before she entered the building but not much since Ino was still hot on her heels. Running past a shocked Shizune she knocked on Tsunade's office door and waited till she heard a faint, "Come in."

Not needing any more of a welcome she hurried in and took the seat closest to the window. She would jump of the window to escape Ino if need be. Tsunade who had not looked up from her mountain of paperwork until now gasped.

"Who are you?" she asked. Maeve was about to respond when the rest of her party ran in. Ino slowed and gave a look that promised she would get her way and sat next to her. Too close. The rest came and sat around Tsunade's desk.

"Two questions which I expect to be answered immediately: Who is she and what are all of you doing here?" she asked.

"Well first off it's me, Tenten, or would be if that was my true name. My real name is Maeve Orianna Long. I came here to tell you I regained my memories and I now remember whom I truly am." Taking in a long breath she began to tell her friends her tale, leaving out the detailed description of her powers and just giving them the basics. A girl's gotta have something up her sleeve, right?

Tsunade said nothing for a while, and then said, "I'm glad you got your memories back. Your clan once left here to try and protect the village from invasions over their powers. You have clan estate on the outskirts of the town. You also have an inheritance left for you, they left it for whoever came back should they be killed or loose to the enemy. This is the first time I have even heard of their powers when they were here, the records say they never mentioned their powers so this is the first time I've heard about it."

She got up and went to the side closet that was neatly organized, pertaining assets of different clans and such, no doubt Shizune's doing since Tsunade was lacking in the organization department. She pulled out a sealed scroll, map, and a set of keys and handed them to Maeve. "Everything in that sealed scroll is yours and the map will lead you to your house. Thank you for coming and telling me, I have your profile up to date now. Though, might I suggest clothes shopping?"

"See! I told you Eve-chan, we are going shopping right now! Its only nine so there's plenty of time!" Ino yelled, dragging her from the room. Plenty of time to Ino equals all day.

"Wait Ino, I want to see my house and organize and move first before going shopping!"

"If I let you and help you promise you wont try to escape me?"

"If I don't feel threatened sure, just don't go overboard. Last time we had more bags then we could carry and you had to threaten Shikamaru to get him to help us carry it all."

Ino looked away, "I have no idea what your talking about. Anyway lets go to your apartment and pack we can finish by ten if we hurry and then dedicated the rest of the day to shopping!"

Maeve shook her head and walked to her apartment with Ino in tow.

Her apartment was a small one bedroom with scarce belongings. She hadn't owned much being that she didn't have a lot of money. How could you when you were an orphan? She hummed to herself as she started packing all her weapons in scrolls. Ino went over to the closet and started packing her clothes. When she looked she was throwing all her clothes undergarments and even socks in the trash.

"Ino... what are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

"You can't fit any of these so there's no point in keeping any of these. Well, I guess you could fit the socks but eh. This may be the only time I'll get to have my way with you so I plan on taking full advantage of it. You can afford it anyway check that scroll and look at your assets."

Shaking her head in exasperation she went over to where she left the scroll and opened it. Sealed in the scroll was the monetary part of her inheritance and a necklace she assumed was her family crest. The pendent consisted of a silver dragon encircling a ruby the size of a large gumball. She apparently had enough to live comfortably the rest of her life give or take. She felt relieved because if Ino was throwing away her whole entire wardrobe as meager as it was it was going to be expensive. She unsealed a good portion of the money to shopping with Ino and put it in her purse.

They finished packing in forty-five minutes. They sealed what she was keeping, threw away the rest and they were on their way to her new home. On the outside it was painted and nice shade of silver. The house had four bedrooms, a dojo, basement and a garden. The master bedroom had a bathroom in it while there were two public bathrooms on each floor. The kitchen was spacious enough that there could be a family and three other people in there without it being crowded. Which was good since she had always hated her small kitchen back at her apartment. The walls favored rich red, cream, and black colors. Upon looking she found a study that was fairly large with two large bookcases. She'd have to check that out later, she thought. She put down her things in the master bedroom, grabbed her purse and went downstairs where Ino was waiting.

"Let's go shopping for undergarments then ninja gear, then wherever." said Maeve.

Ino said nothing and smiled, dragging her off to the nearest mall.

They got to the lingerie store in no time. Maeve started out picking practical sports bras for training before Ino dragged her off to the riskier sections.

"Those are too boring. Here, try these." she said, holding up a partially see through black lace set and a gold lace and satin set.

"They weren't boring they were practical for training. I like them, I went a size up so I think I'm a thirty-six double D." Maeve said nonchalantly, grabbing two ten packs of silky underwear and socks.

"I'm surprised. I expected much more resistance than that from you."

"I may be a bit of a tomboy but I do enjoy shopping, just not to the point of shopping till we have looked at every clothing store in town in one day."

"I can't believe your still mad about that it was only eight hours, a little more than we could carry, and in my defense there were great sales going on that day."

Ino got a deadpan stare as they paid for their purchases and left. She decided to change her look to match her new appearance. She changed her plain buns to braided ones held together with decorative dragon hair sticks. She now wore a golden Chinese style dress with white accents and cherry blossom petals on it, two slits went up on her legs five inches above her knee. She wore a short pair of shorts under for safety and finished off the look with a pair of white tie up style ballerina-like shoes.

Ino nodded approvingly and dragged her off to the next set of stores. It was safe to say that by the time they finished she had an abundance of clothes, accessories, shoes and makeup.

The pair headed to Ichiraku to get some dinner. Maeve shifted uncomfortably as she noticed people staring at her. She nudged Ino, who turned to look at her.

"Do I really look that different?"

"You need to ask? Yes, you do. You went from a house cat to a royal Persian cat." Ino said lightly then in a louder voice said, "Come on, Tenten."

Maeve looked up at her in surprise, and whispered, "What was that for?" as she and Ino sat down in a booth.

"Well, there are going to be ton's of question's about who I was with so you only have to tell them two things. One, your real name and two, that the seal on you was broken. I think things will go comparatively well this way and faster."

Around them they heard whispers sounding like: That's Tenten? No way? What the hell happened to her! She used to be as plain as a dog.

She frowned as she heard the dog comment and the person who said it mysteriously ended up with a kunai piercing his noodle bowl and his hot noodles and broth fell all over his crotch. She smiled pleasantly as she heard him yowl in pain.

Ino said nothing more and simply raised her eyebrows and waited for their food to come. Before it could come however Lee ran over to Maeve.

"My youthful teammate Maeve I have finally found you! I am happy to see you have gotten new clothes but am saddened that I could not save you from Ino's fiendish plot to drag you away to shop all day."

Maeve chuckled and Ino glared at him. "Don't test me you monkey, call me fiendish or evil one more time and see how many of your precious green spandex jumpsuit's you have when you wake up tomorrow."

Lee gasped and jumped back, the horror evident on his face. "Such cruel word's, you are truly fiendish! Only one who is truly evil could say such things with a smile on their face! I do not fear you for my undying youth shall protect me and Gai-sensei has more jumpsuit's should some insidious person ever harm them!"

"Oh yeah, will your 'undying' youth feed you when I dislocate your jaw?"

"Yes! Youth is what feeds me! Youth burns within me to strengthen my body! Youth warms and cleans me! Youth heals my wounds and--"

"Enough!" growled Ino.

Maeve, who had been valiantly holding in her laughter, couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Naruto who had been listening to their entire exchange joined her.

Ino glared at her and kept muttering something about burned jumpsuit's and death to youth.

"Lee, thanks for the laugh I really needed it." said Naruto.

"What are you talking about I was protecting my youthful teammate?"

That sent him and Maeve into another round of laughter. Naruto had to admit to himself though that Tenten's new look was exotic and foreign.

"Hey Tenten what happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"My real name is Maeve, I got my memories back and the seal that was on me for my safety was broken."

He nodded though still puzzled. He figured it wasn't his place to ask any further yet. He turned to finish his food and nodded at Lee when he joined him for a bowl.

Maeve and Ino's food had finally came and they ate while chatting amiably before splitting ways to go home.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** OK there's the second chapter! I've decided to either make it Naruto or Neji that she's going to be paired up with and comparatively I will go through each of their pros and cons. In the next chapter she will learn how to use some of her powers and you'll find out how Ino and Maeve came to be such good friends. Reviews keep me motivated so review more and I'll write more. ^_^ Happy Author=More chappies. Thanks to PissedxOffxPrincessx18 for correcting this chapter.


	3. Eye's

Maeve opened her eyes and saw she was in the meadow she was in before. She smiled at the thought of meeting her mother again. She jogged over to the oak tree her mother was at and sat down eagerly, waiting for her presence to be acknowledged. The older woman opened her eyes and smiled warmly.

"I've been waiting for you. Today we're going to work on your dragon's eye. I was in such a rush before that I couldn't fully explain the dragon's eye to you. Whilst the dragon's eye can see the past, present and very narrowly see the future or what would happen when certain paths are taken, it also has three other abilities. One, it can see the immediate area around you whether it's in your line of vision or not. Two, it can absorb others abilities. While in demon exorcist form you can completely absorb others abilities leaving them without further use of it. You can however return it if you so choose. When absorbing them while your dragon's eye is activated you have the attack, technique, etc. It will be as if it was your own, but it will be like you were a newborn babe with it. You will have to work hard for it but it can come in handy regardless since it works on bloodline techniques as well. Finally it can transport you to a location and let you channel your chakra into something, however only in spirit will you be there. I don't recommend you doing it often since it's extremely tiring."

"So in a way it's like the Sharingan in the fact that it will let you copy techniques?" she asked while tilting her head to better understand.

"Yes, however it can be very taxing on your body so the better shape you are in the less taxing it will be on you. To access your dragon's eye you have to focus. When focusing, focus on your eyes. You might have to push chakra into them to jumpstart it. Once jump started it will activate upon demand. After you have accomplished this try using it the look into the past for something simple like what a teammate did this evening or such. Once you've finished with that we will work on your chakra reserves. While your reserve grew when I unsealed you, you still need more for the elementium techniques and your demon exorcist form. Both are rather consuming but powerful."

Maeve nodded eagerly, closing her eyes and focusing on slowly pushing chakra into her eyes until she felt a small change in them. Opening her eyes, she looked to her Oka-san. "Is there any difference?"

The older woman nodded. Her eyes were still golden but they turned darker and the pupil was dilated and elongated, nearly consuming her pupils. "Now try to see into the past. Remember, something simple and from today, something you wouldn't be aware of."

Nodding, she closed her eyes and pondered. Something simple. Grinning, she decided to drop in on Hinata or rather Hinata in the past. First she imagined the girl, singling together her features. Maeve felt a tug as if her spirit flew away from her body while dozens of images and bits of information zoomed passed her until she got to eight o' clock-ish it seemed and saw Hinata standing in the middle of a training ground. Upon further inspection she noticed Hinata wasn't alone. Kiba was there, though it was no real surprise since he was her teammate.

Tilting her head to the side she asked, "What did you need to tell me Kiba?"

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly he said, "Well, for the longest time I wanted to ask you out but you had a thing for Naruto, so I wanted to wait until you either got together with him or got over him. Now seems like a good time since you seem over him. What I'm try to say is--"

"Yes."

"Exactly-- huh?"

She chuckled softly at him and repeated herself. "Yes, I'm ready to move on. I have made my peace with Naruto. He told me he just wanted to be friends and that's fine with me. I'm at ease with you and I feel safe enough to trust you."

Maeve felt a similar tug from before and she realized she was in her body again. She opened her eyes and smiled. "It worked."

"Good. Now to expand your chakra you have to mediate. Imagine your chakra pool as water. Right now it's a small pond. Pour your own chakra into it as if it's a facet. Imagine it slowly filling into the small pond and then a lake and so on. If you practice for a few hours everyday your chakra will steadily grow. Your mind will probably wander after a while which is fine, but make sure to cut off the chakra flow when you start to feel exhaustion or dizziness."

"Oka-san, do we still have time before I have to awaken?"

"Yes, with what time we have left why don't you tell me about your teammates and your friends? I was inside you but I didn't awaken until the hunter's presence triggered my awakening. I'd like to know more about the people around you and your life."

"Well as you know without a memory or a coherent thought, I stumbled into the village and was reported as a strange lost child and a jounin picked me up. He took me to the Hokage's office since he didn't know what else to do with me. He gave me the name Tenten when he found that I couldn't remember anything. He gave me a small apartment and a weekly allowance for living and fun expenses. After that I stated at the academy and passed to genin on my first try with flying colors. I remember being so happy, then I met my team. Don't get me wrong I love them now, but at first I didn't really know what to do. I had hyperactive yet hard working and determined Lee who is like a Gai look-a-like. Neji who was much too full of himself, chained down by the cursed Hyuga seal and thought everything was decided by 'fate'. Didn't help that he didn't see me and Lee as equals at all. While I love Gai-sensei as a teacher he mainly focused on Lee and without knowing it would forget about Neji and me sometimes. Though with all due respect Lee did the most help though. They just took a lot of getting used to. I wanted the team I was assigned with to be the friends and companions that they are now, but it was a far cry from that in the beginning. Neji wouldn't grace me with his voice and I got a lot of 'hn's and nods. Lee went on rants. Gai AND Lee went on rants together. It wasn't until a particular D rank mission when I flipped out did anything start to change."

"Flipped out?" Kisa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Neji and Lee were arguing about fate and Gai was preaching. They stopped when I rained several dozen senbon needles at them. I told them if they didn't stop it I would kill them myself. I asked them why the hell did we become a team for because if it was to fight then I was gone and that we were suppose to be teammates to help one another but with only a few words we turned on each other. I told them that we were going to get ourselves killed if we kept going on that way. Gai took the lead and started preaching again with Lee agreeing enthusiastically and Neji just shrugging. It was nowhere close to perfect but it was a lot better from then on and that's all I could really ask for."

"How did you meet your other friends?"

"I knew who Ino was but I never really talked to her until I went to the shop her family owns to ask for some tips on growing plants. It basically just went from there. From then on we would casually talk to each other until we could finally confided in each other. I met Hinata through our days at the academy when I rescued her from getting picked on. She's always been so shy, but she's determined to get approval in others eyes. I love her determination. Sakura and I are still just casual acquaintances though."

"Since you got your assets back, in the study behind the bookcase you will find a sword. It's name is Genbu. It can store chakra to be used for later and negate chakra based attacks if your timing is fast enough. It's yours now. Keep in mind that weapons forged with souls therefore have souls. When it is broken it will do no good to repair it, it's soul will be gone and it's abilities along with it."

"I don't quite understand what your talking about with weapons and souls, can you go more in depth?"

"When you forge weapons, if you just forge it and say there it's done and move onto the next one, then it will never be anything special. Simply lifeless metals. However, when you take care and consideration in picking everything out and even getting the materials yourself, and forging it carefully and precisely with the love and care you would show a child, a soul is born within that weapon."

"I see... I'll take good care of the Genbu then. I want to make my own sword and companion later, though."

"It's something anyone with a passion for weapons should do. Alas, our time is up. You must awaken to greet the day. Don't forget to practice."

AN: Thanks to PissedxOffxPrincessx18 for editing this chapter. R&R please ^_^


End file.
